Dice
by breenieweenie
Summary: Valentine's OneShot. STARxROB Alternate Universe. ..NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO WHEN YOU ROLL THE DICE AND SWEAR YOUR LOVE'S FOR ME.. LEMON


_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

* * *

This story is dedicated to all the **STAR/ROB FANS** because we can't get enough of the fluff. It is Valentine's Day so I hope you all enjoy this lovely little one-shot

I do mention other couples, but this is mainly a** STAR/ROB ONESHOT **for V-day. It is also in Alternate Universe, because I can do more with the character... and I think I do very good A/U stories.. so yeah. Also, Characters are probably OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I not and have never owned Teen Titans or anything else of value I mention in this fic.

**Warnings**: Language, Sexual Situation, Possible Drug/Alcohol Use... Basically what is in almost all of my fanfics.

_**Enjoy!**_

_By the way.. the title has nothing to do with the fic. I was just listening to the song when I got the idea. _

* * *

**Dice**

_"nothing can compare to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me.."_

_ -Finley Quaye "Dice"_

****

Korina Anders slowly drummed her fingertips on the marble surface of the table top, humming some unknown tune to herself. She was quietly thinking of everything that had happened in her life recently. She thought of all of her friends, all of the drama, and all of the college coursework she still needed to complete for her sociology class. Tonight she was meeting all her friends for dinner at the elusive Le Flour Restaurant. Korina was extremely intelligent and already a sophmore in college at the age of 18, she was also very friendly and could get along with almost anyone. But above all else, she was beautiful. Described as many things, including: goddess, princess, even compared to Helen of Troy.. she was truly an exotic creature. She was tall for a woman, around 5'8 in height, but very slender. She had long, thick, dark auburn hair that tinted reddish in the sunlight and her large almond shaped eyes, which were framed with thick, long lashes, were the most unusually bright shade of emerald, they could be mistaken for glowing. Her plush lips were naturally a soft pink and they complimented her small, pert nose. She had firm, round breasts.. neither too small nor too large, a tiny waist, and rounded hips that led into long, lucious, toned legs.

Korina sighed as she crossed her legs, gently tugging down the hemline of her black Armani dress. Ever punctual, she was early once again and had to wait for the rest of her older, rich college friends to join her.

"Hey babe, how long have you been waiting?" Korina smiled when she heard _his_ voice. He was her best friend, and the man she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. Richard 'Dick' Grayson. He was a 6'3, dark haired, blue-eyed, perfectly sculpted bodied God of a man. He was the 22 year old playboy ward of Bruce Wayne who got what he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Korina included. They had met through one of Gotham's many galas and events and became friends ever since. It was only when she was 16 that Richard took a romantic interest in her. They had dated for awhile and he had even been her first lover. Shortly afterwards, he decided they would make better friends and have been the best of friends since.

"Well Dick, you know how I am. Always early." She stood to greet him and his eyes went wide. _'She's always so fucking beautiful.' _They hugged each other tightly, both reluctant to let go until a cough caused them both to jump apart.

"Kori," Dick gestured with his hand, "You remember my girlfriend Kitten."

Kori forced the smile on her face, "Of course, how are you Kitten?"

"Wonderful." Kitten replied as she latched onto Dick's arm in a death grip. Katrina 'Kitten' Moth. The 21 year old daughter of one of Gotham's most esteemed engineers and a super model. She was 5'7 with a slim figure, although after her "vacation" to Cancun last year, she came back with noticibly larger breasts. It seemed after that, Dick Grayson took immediate interest in her. Not that he hadn't noticed her before. She was beautiful in her own right, thought not nearly as beautiful as Kori or even Rachel Roth, another college friend, Kitten was a looker.

The three took their seats and waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. Soon after Victor Stone and his girlfriend Karen Beecher arrived. They could be considered the "perfect" couple. It was clear that they both would be marrying as soon as Karen finished college. She was 22, like Richard and in her last year. She was a tall, mocha skinned, beauty with warm chocolate eyes. She also had a fiery persona that kept Victor in line. Victor was 23 and had already received his bachlor's degree in engineering. He was 6'5 with ebony skin, bald head, and extremely muscled body.

Not long after Victor and Karen, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth arrived. Garfield was a tall, slender, but lean 21 year old who was majoring in physics and Rachel was a small, curvacious 20 year old majoring in psychology. They were not romantically involved, but from the constant arguing and heated looks, they both wanted something more. Rachel was 5'5 with shoulder length black hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were a deep shade of midnight blue that sometimes they were mistaken for violent and complimented her pretty face nicely. Garfield was 5'11 with sandy blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. He had a handsome face and always found girls staring at him.

They all sat around the large circular table and spoke of many things. School, their lives, movies.. whatever came to mind. Kori stared at her glass of water, watching the ice cubes float around, she was hardly listening to them argue over which Andrew Lloyd Webber play was the best. Yes, being the rich kids of Gotham also meant they were cultured not only in language, history, and education, but in the arts as well. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. He had been doing it almost all night. It wasn't like he didn't ever see her. They almost spent all their time together, in one another's dorm room, but tonight he just wouldn't stop. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there something on my face, Dick?" Kori asked as she looked at him directly.

His cheeks tinted a hint of pink, "No, babe. I was just wondering where that asshole you call a boyfriend is?"

Kori rolled her eyes, "Does it matter? You and Xavier don't get along anyways. He had to finish up some project for one of his classes."

"I don't like him because he treats you like shit and he's lying. I bet he's off fucking that Terra bitch or whatever." Dick stated matter of factly, as all conversation at the table died down to listen to the two bicker.

"Maybe he is off fucking Terra, but it doesn't concern you cause he isn't your business. What is it with you? You've never liked any of my boyfriends ever.. none, not one."

"None of them are good enough for you."

"Whatever." Kori took a sip of her water and tried to calm her temper. Dick was her best friend and the one that made her happier than anyone else, he was also the one that made her the angriest. She checked her watch and noticed it was almost 11 p.m. She hoped Xavier was done with his project so she could visit him. They hadn't spent much time together recently and Valentine's Day was in exactly one week.

Kori glanced up from her watch to notice that Dick and Kitten were in a heated lip lock, uncaring of everyone else at their table or even the restaurant. It hurt, and she was jealous. Extremely jealous, but she understood that it was okay to be jealous.. especially when you are in love with somebody who doesn't seem to notice you as more than their best friend.

Unable to take anymore, Kori quickly threw her napkin on the table and stood, "Thank you all for a wonderful evening. I'll see you all tomorrow at the Cafe. I'm just really tired tonight and I have a lot of studying to do for my lit class. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Dick broke his fierce make out session with Kitten to notice that Kori left her coat. He decided that after he dropped Kitten off, he'd take it to her and see what was bothering her. Dick wasn't stupid, he knew that Kori was in love with him. He just wasn't sure what he felt about her. He knew he cared about her deeply, probably more than he should. He also regrets breaking up with her two years ago, but he couldn't fix things now. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he told her that many times, but he doubted she ever took him seriously. He was confused and wasn't sure what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori trudged onto campus and towards Weston Hall, where Xavier dormed. She discarded her shoes a while ago and now carried them in her hands. She was angry that she was still in love with Dick and even more angry that he was oblivious to her.

"What an asshole. I mean, he's my best friend and I love him to death, but why must he be so fucking idiotic, and stupid, and arrogant, and stubborn... and perfect. He's absolutely perfect." Kori sighed as she walked slowly up the stairs to the 5th floor. She wasn't completely hung up on Dick though, she wasn't going to wait around for something that might not ever happen. When she started college, she started dating Xavier. They argued more often than not, and he could be a real prick at times, but the sex was good. Not great, outstanding, multiple orgasm sex, but good enough. He also swore he loved her and although she never said it back, it was nice to feel loved.

She used her extra key and slid open the door, "Xavier hun, are you here?"

"Kori?" He asked as he looked up from his desk. Xavier Red was very handsome, 6'1 tall with a muscular build, warm chocolate eyes and dark brown hair. He was 21 years old and a business major. His father did a lot of business with Wayne Enterprises and was one of the main investors in Acme Inc. "What are you doing here, sweets?"

"I haven't seen you lately and I wanted to see how you were. I also wanted to know of our Valentine's Day plans. You know, it is next week." Kori dropped her shoes on the floor and sat on the couch. He got up from his chair nervously and sat next to her.

"I need to tell you something."

Kori could feel herself already getting angry. She had a feeling he was fucking around, but she never thought he come right out and say it. She kept her face impassive and waited for him to continue.

"I've been avoiding you because I didn't know how to tell you. I love you and I don't want to break up, but I'm afraid you are gonna leave me. I fucked up, big time, and I know you'll hate me but... a few nights ago, Terra and I.. I went down on her."

Kori was livid, but didn't show it. She was hurt too, but she didn't feel like crying. She kept her voice quiet and low, "Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I have no idea why I did it."

"No," Kori shook her head, "Why did you tell me?"

"What?" Xavier looked confused, "I wanted to be honest."

Kori closed her eyes for a moment before responding, "So you went down on her, for no apparent reason. When you first said those words I thought for a moment.. 'What did I do wrong as a girlfriend?' Nothing, I did nothing wrong and you did everything wrong. So, since going down on her was important enough to cost you our relationship, tell me... what did she taste like? Did she taste better than me? Did you let her cum in your mouth?"

Xavier sat there shocked, "I.. no. It was a horrible mistake. She is nothing compared to you. You are amazing and she.. she.."

"She caused you to lose me." Kori stood up and grabbed her shoes, quickly making her way to the door, "I came here tonight to see you, even fuck you. I missed you so much and you've been avoiding me cause you couldn't control yourself around some bitch. The saddest thing is.. you didn't even fuck her. So tell me, was it worth it?"

Xavier shook his head and stared at the floor. Kori quickly left his dorm, not looking back once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori sat on the sofa in her large dorm room wearing only rainbow toe socks, baby blue panties, and a giant Nike sweatshirt that once belonged to Victor. She had her long hair up in a messy bun and was preparing to watch "Gone with the Wind", which was one of her all-time favorite movies. She placed the giant carton of Black Cherry ice cream in her lap and started spooning mouthfuls into her mouth as she watched the film. She wasn't one to sulk, but it was depressing to find out so close to Valentine's Day that you infact.. have no Valentine.

She was just getting into one of her favorite parts, Where Rhett Butler sees Scarlet O'Hara at the charity ball and pays to dance with her all night, much to the dismay of everyone around them, when there was a knock on her door. She looked at the clock.. :31 A.M. _'Who the hell is here at this time of night?' _She hoped it wasn't Roy Harper, the cute, but odd guy who was in the dorm down the hall, he was clearly trying to get into her pants. She opened the door and was surprised to see Dick standing there, looking gorgeous as usual, holding her coat in his hand.

"Uh.. Hi?" She asked, confused at why he would be at her door that late and also embarassed by the way she was dressed. Richard looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her bare legs a little longer than necessary.

"It amazes me that even after all this time you still manage to take my breath away."

Kori rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the grin off her face. She stepped aside to let Dick passed, and he immediately plopped himself down on the couch and ate some of her ice cream, throwing her coat on the chair in the corner.

"I just wanted to bring you your coat, but I see "Gone with the Wind" eh? Ice Cream too? What happened?" He asked as he took another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Kori sighed and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You were right. Xavier told me tonight about how he went down on Terra, but he still loves me and blah blah blah.."

"That bastard. I swear, I'm gonna beat his fucking ass." Dick threw the spoon in the now empty carton and wrapped his arm around her. "You are too good for him anyways. I can't believe he'd do something like that to you. I can't believe he'd just throw you away."

"He wasn't the first." Kori mumbled under her breath. Dick heard her, but chose not to comment. He suddenly felt extremely guilty over leaving her, especially for a string of one-night stands that eventually turned into a warped relationship with Kitten. They watched the movie for awhile in silence, each secretly stealing glances at one another and intentionally moving close to one another. Their bodies were so close together and Kori started to get flustered.

She abruptly stood and walked towards the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?"

"Uhh, no. I'm okay." Dick said and tried not to notice the way Kori's sweatshirt rode up as she tried to reach one of the glasses on the higher shelves, revealing her round, panty-clad ass to his view._ 'Damn her ass is distracting_.' Dick got up and went to the kitchen. He watched her for a few more moments, trying desperately to reach that glass for whatever reason, knowing full well she could easily get another on a lower shelf. Her body was perfect, hell she was perfect. Everything he had ever wanted in a woman.

He pressed his body against hers, and easily grabbed the glass for her. She turned around and was intimately pressed up against him, feeling his very apparent arousal against her stomach. They stared at each other for awhile, neither daring to movie, both barely able to breathe. The room was thick with sexual tension and unnamed desires.

"T..Thank you." Kori whispered quietly, unconciously licking her lips.

Dick stared at her beautiful lips, "Your welcome." He answered, his voice raw with lust. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, sensual kiss. Kori immediately responded and deepened it, licking and nipping at his bottom lip before plunging her tongue into his mouth, trying to taste every part of him.

His hands roamed down to her hips and easily lifted her up, so she was sitting on the counter with him standing in between her long legs. He continued to kiss her, loving the taste of her mouth. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull off her sweatshirt and admired her naked chest. It had been way too long since he had seen her perfect body. Fuck, did he miss her. He leaned his head in and carefully took a rosy nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it as he pinched at the other erect bud. He loved the soft moans and gasps he was eliciting from her. He was so lost in the feel and sound of her pleasure that he almost didn't notice when she had pulled off his shirt and was working on his belt.

He helped her undo his belt, and he dropped his pants, boxers included, and left himself out in the open for her approval. She stared at the hardness between his legs. It had been too long since she had seen it, felt it, and she wanted it inside her more than anything. She braced her arms on the counter behind her and lifted her hips so he could remove her panties. Her smoothly shaven pussy was glistening with her wetness and he couldn't help himself.

Dick leaned down and slowly lapped his tongue against her wet slit. She moaned and spread her legs wider for him, giving him a clear view of her pretty, pink folds. He buried his face between her thighs and licked at her moist carvern, trying to taste as much of her as possible. He groaned at the tangy sweetness of her. She was the best thing he had ever tasted and he realized he could spend eternity with his head between her toned thighs. How he missed the taste and feel of her. She was amazing.

"Baby you taste so fucking good." Dick said between licks on her clit. She moaned his named and writhed beneath him, her breathing coming in short, choppy pants. He knew she was close and he quickly, pulled his face away from her core. His mouth and chin glistening with her slick juices.

She smiled at him and pulled his face towards hers, and proceeded to lick his face clean. He pressed his himself against her entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against her wetness. They kissed eachother passionately and kept their eyes locked on one another as he slowly entered her. She shuddered and closed her eyes, as a wave of pleasure it her. Dick tried to keep his eyes open and watch the emotions play across her face as he thrust into her. Damn, she was beautiful.

"You are so fucking tight." He groaned as she pushed herself against him, gyrating her hips to match his rhythm. He leaned his head down and licked a trail along her neck. Her sweat tasted magnificent.

"You feel amazing inside me. You get me so wet.." Kori breathed against his ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He loved the things she would say during their love making. He loved everything about her. He could feel her muscles clenching him tightly, trying to draw him in deeper. He pounded into her frantically, trying to drown himself within her. She met each of his thrusts, and continually told him how good he made her feel in heated whispers.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, their bodies pressed impossibly close together. He felt her dig her nails into his biceps and knew she was close. He thrust into her a few more times before her body clamped around him like a vise, holding him so tightly inside her he thought he would bruise. He lost himself when she screamed out a broken version of his name and spilled his seed into her.

He held her close to him before pulling his still hard dick out of her, both of them trying to catch their breath. He leaned against the refridgerator and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open when he realized she had dropped to her knees infront of him and was expertly cleaning his cock of both of their combined juices with her tongue. He ran his fingers through her long hair before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.

He was no where near done with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori slowly opened her eyes, immediately shutting them to try and block out the harsh rays of sunlight filtering in through the window. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her naked body and glanced at the clock.. 8:17 A.M. She looked at the empty bed beside her and frowned. _'What time did he leave?'_ She noticed a post it attached to her vanity mirror and quickly got out of bed to retrieve it.

_Sorry to leave so suddenly, but I had an early class. _

_I'll see you at the cafe later. _

_Take care babe. _

_Richard_

Kori smiled to herself and decided that maybe things were looking up for her. Well, atleast it seemed they were. She quickly got dressed and went to her first class, a face-splitting smile never once leaving her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Professor Watson was caught sleeping with his teaching aid?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. I guess it's frowned upon or something, but knowing this school... I honestly doubt he was the only one fucking his student."

"Rachel! You shouldn't talk like that."

"Come on Kori. I know your mouth and your mind. You are way worse than I am." Rachel said as she pushed open the door to the cafe and made room for Kori to enter.

"Thanks." Kori said as she walked past Rachel and immediately froze. There was Dick laying soft kisses on Kitten's exposed neck as she sat on his lap giggling. He was still answering whatever questions Victor was asking him, but seemed completely enthralled with making Kitten shiver. '_That fucking asshole. What am I saying? Yeah, we made love.. or the better term would be he fucked me. That's all I was, a simple fuck. This is my own fault. He wants to act like nothing happened, fine.'_ Kori forced a smile on her face and sat next to Victor.

"Hey little lady, how are ya?" Victor asked as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead in a brotherly gesture.

Kori smiled at him, "Well, I'd be lying if I said everything was great, but I'm alright, I guess."

Rachel plopped down on the other side of Victor, "Where's Gar?"

Dick smirked, "Miss him already Rach? He said he was running late because he had some shit to take care of with one of his professors."

Kori was silently fuming. He was basically ignoring everything that happened, he hadn't even aknowledged her presence. She was cursing him a million times over in her head, calling him every vile name that she knew. The conversation died down for a bit, but seemed to pick back up when Garfield arrived. Kori remained silent, immersed in her own thoughts. She was angry and hurt, and felt herself wanting to vomit.

Finally she snapped, "I can't believe you can be so fucking insensitive."

The conversation immediately ceased and everyone looked at Kori who was staring daggers at Dick. He looked at her, his face rather emotionless, but his eyes holding unknown emotions. Kitten looked between Kori and Dick and realized something wasn't right. She had never really liked Kori, and infact hated her when she found out that she and Dick used to date. She had seen the way that Kori looked at Dick, the longing, the lust, the love. It made her sick. She also had noticed the way Dick looked at Kori. It wasn't just lustful glances either, they held emotion and it was really starting to piss her off.

Kitten decided to break the thick tension at the table and turned to straddle Dick, kissing him deeply. Everyone sat there shocked at the new turn of events, even Dick was caught off guard, but it only took him a moment to respond in full. Kori rolled her eyes and stood, quickly grabbing her books and left without another word.

Dick was torn inside. He knew he fucked up big time, he knew he hurt her badly. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he figured he should give Kori time to cool off. She would call him when she was ready to talk. He tried to push her to the back of his mind, but couldn't help feeling disgust in the fact that he was kissing Kitten and not Kori. With Kori he felt like he belonged, like they were meant to be together. He quickly cleared his head and returned his attention to the buxom blonde wriggling in his lap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I loathe Valentine's Day." Kori voiced to herself as she threw out another bouquet of sterling silver roses that Xavier had sent her, apologizing profusely for his indescretion and begging for her to take him back. She frowned as she thought about all the gifts and trinkets Xavier had been sending and how each time she received one, she hoped it was from Dick. It had been a week and they still weren't talking. After the first few days, she couldn't handle it and decided to avoid him all together. It was now Valentine's evening and she knew he would be out with Kitten.

Kori dressed herself in a baggy pair of grey sweat pants and a lavender tank top, happy to spend Valentine's in her dorm watching horror movies. She had just settled herself on the cough with a warm, fuzzy blanket when there was a knock at the door. She slowly got up and walked towards the door, knowing it wasn't too late at night, but still was probably only that weirdo Roy.

"I told you once, I'll tell you again. I'm not going to play strip poker with you Roy." Kori said as she opened the door, only to come face to face with Dick.

He arched a brow, "strip poker?"

Kori set her face in a scowl, "What do you want?"

Dick sighed and looked into her eyes, "I'm an asshole and I messed up. I know I haven't been the best friend that I could or should be. 'Cause I can't be just friends with you. Two years ago when I broke up with you, it wasn't because I thought we would be better friends. I was terrified. You made me feel things that I've never felt before. I fell in love with you then, and I have been in love with you ever since. You bring out emotions in me that I never thought existed and only you can lift me up and tear me down at the same time. I love you more than anything in this world and I've finally built up enough courage to tell you. "

Kori stared up at Dick in shock. His voice was pleading, begging for her forgiveness and acceptance. She couldn't believe he was telling her he loved her. She found her gaze lingering on the carpet, but her eyes snapped back to his with his next question..

"Will you be mine?" Once his question registered, Kori wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him tightly. She stared into his eyes and whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss,

"I've always been yours."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
